


Personal Victories

by Galileo_Tracy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Working shit out, blackhill-freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galileo_Tracy/pseuds/Galileo_Tracy
Summary: 这是在她们开始恋爱之前。Maria和Natasha经常在非常非常早的时候，去训练场进行搏击训练，那时的训练场通常都是空荡荡的，就只有她们两个人。





	1. Round One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squeaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeaks/gifts).
  * A translation of [Personal Victories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406012) by [squeaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeaks/pseuds/squeaks). 



> 这是我要了squeaks的授权的一篇翻译，授权见本人LOFTER的日志 正文开头放链接。未经本人及squeaks大大的同意，不得擅自转载以及任何方式的商业使用。
> 
> This is a translation of squeaks' work, and I have his or her permission to do it. (I don't really know squeaks' gender, but it doesn't really matter, not to me anyway.) And I'll put a link at the top to show the permission to anyone. I also have to say the usual,you know, all characters belong to their rightful owners, and no commercial use and blah blah.

授权链接：[The Permission](http://galileo-tracy.lofter.com/post/1d084267_c865b88)

 

Natasha的肩膀被砸向搏击垫，这时一个人的体重压了上来，钳制住了她的四肢，阻止她蜷缩身体以缓冲撞击力，结果是，她的整个后背被直挺挺的砸向了地面，全身都在闷闷的疼。在她能缓过劲来之前，一只健壮的小臂毫无同情心的压住了她的脖颈，卡在了下巴下面，把她的头部直接给固定住了，她的其他部位很快的也遭遇了相似的命运。她在终于和对手对上视线之前，她急促的喘了一口气，她的脑子因为嗓子里的灼烧感和挤压而变得晕乎乎的。

Maria并不像她预料的那样微笑着，当她看到Natasha还不死心的想试探哪里可以反击的时候，那位副局的眼里是一阵凶悍的杀气。Natasha还在继续她的试图挣脱自己的努力，不过让她很不爽的是，她得承认，她基本上没什么能动的地方了。不过她真的不想让Maria知道她的这个现状。

“我tm的终于办到了。” Hill喘着粗气说道，把自己的体重更多的压到Romanoff身上，以应对那个无可避免的反击。这个举动让她的头稍低，差一点就撞到Natasha了。她们的距离近的她能很清晰的看到她墨绿的眼睛因为自己被另一个女人压制住了而导致的肾上腺素激增从而导致的瞳孔扩张。她呼出的气体都很灼热，又短又急促，喷在Maria的脖子上。她舔了一下自己微微刺痛的嘴唇，舌尖尝到了一丝血腥味，完全不在意身下的小矮个因为要挣脱而咆哮的样子。那个Natasha在真的使劲的挣扎的事实让这个胜利变得更美妙了。“你还记得你说过的话吗Romanoff--如果我有一次可以打赢你的话，这辈子所剩下的日子里你就会给我买酒，记得吗？”

“就知道你会趁机折磨我一下的。” 她喘息的说着，同时试图把自己的右腿挣脱出来，而Hill的膝盖抵在了她的大腿上。Maria感觉到了，一抿唇，看上去很不高兴，Natasha还不打算认输。

“这可没让咱们的比分发生什么突变啊，现在是Black Widow：Maria Hill=73：01。不过这下我更不因为打断过你的肋骨而内疚了。” Maria稍微放松了一下她的左腿，然后用更大的力气压下去，警告一下她不要乱动，赶紧认输，而这个动作让Natasha因为痛觉还有挣脱不开的挫败感咆哮出声。

她现在被困住了，而且她知道Hill和自己一样强壮--如果她不是更强壮的话。

如果现在是Barton或者别人的话，她就会就此认输，让他们享受一下成功的快感了。像这样的事情会让他们的自尊心暴涨，这会让他们的表现变得出乎意料的好，而且Natasha向来都希望她的训练搭档拼尽全力的。但是和Hill的搏斗训练不可以这么结束，因为当她们从这个搏击垫上出去的时候，她就会变成那个在搏击中打赢了她的“副局长”。这个女人在S.H.I.E.L.D.简直是一股不可抗力。Natasha可以凭借她的那个名声和一个杀气十足的眼神来指挥一屋子的特工，但是Maria Hill用少得多的努力就能达到同样的结果。这些在搏击训练中获得胜利让她和Maria的那个间谍和指挥官的关系显得平等一点，所以Maria就这么打赢了她的结果让Natasha有点接受不了。

她于是绝望的用了间谍手册中最古董的一招。

她知道在自己抬头的那一秒她的气管就会被完全关闭，但是她还是这么做了，她抬头吻上了Maria。她用力的吮吸着就在自己眼前的那位副局长被打破了的下唇，然后把Hill就这么拽到了垫子上，她的牙齿轻轻的咬着那片软软的嘴唇，同时还轻哼出声。

Maria在自己脑袋撞到了Romanoff的时候真的是吓了一跳。在她回过神来的时候，她就发现有几颗牙齿和一条很调皮的舌头在调戏自己已经肿了的嘴唇。顿时她满身满脑都是在自己唇边的Natasha的味道。她自己的舌头好奇的轻轻伸了出去，她获得的奖励是唇齿之间都是Natasha的味道，她无法抑制的哼唧了一声。当她把自己压制Natasha的胳膊移到她的两侧来支持自己的体重的时候，她想的是，这是 _打赢的福利吗_ 。

感到有起了老茧的手指抓住了她的右手手腕--那个之前压住了Natasha气管的那只胳膊--然后轻轻揉着那块敏感细嫩的皮肤，而她的另一只手则移向了她的腰间。

Maria就像Natasha一样使劲吸吮着对方的小舌，而双腿之间的小核开始形成的肿胀感也随着她的每次亲吻而变得愈加明显了。就在Romanoff慵懒的将两只有力的腿扣住了她的后背，顺便调换了一下她们之间的位置，她故意在Maria那个最需要的地方的力道给的特别轻，Maria很是不满的呻吟着。

那双绿色的眼睛仔细的观察着Hill的每一个颤抖，抽搐和伸展，还有那双享受的眯在一起的眼睛，然后Natasha把一只手摁在那位深发女人的锁骨上。没人可以让她投子认输的。

“3，2，1。” 她在每个数字之间都加了一个暂停，仔细的盯着Hill的反应，这样能让这一次的传统的S.H.I.E.L.D.比赛带来更多的乐趣。之后她满足的坐在Maria的左边，收拾自己的呼吸，顺便享受一下那次胜利所给自己带来的不可战胜的得意。

因为她转身走开的动作，她没看到Maria躺在地上全身僵硬的样子，脸上一片空白，双手紧紧的握拳，用力的都抖起来了，用来稍微压抑一下自己的那种羞耻感和那种被捉弄了的感觉。

Natasha开始了她的搏击之后的拉伸运动，然后检查自己是否有哪块肌肉受伤。这是她在和Maria搏击训练之后的标准流程。她左腿上的肌肉酸痛让她想起Hill有力的跟踢，肋部的那个紧张感让她想起了Hill的完美的拳击技术，每次都会让她满身淤青，还让她对此印象很是深刻。

“我当时可是在等你倒数呢，但是你没有。真是太大意了呢，Hill。”

这句很随便的扔出来的话让那个被羞辱了的感觉更难过了，她真的很不喜欢这个感觉，Maria用肘部把自己顶起来坐在垫子上，想收拾一下自己的尴尬，有很多吐槽的话卡在嗓子里。她必须得吐槽Romanoff点什么呢。随便说点什么能让她不会注意到自己就坐在地上，像是个蠢货一样的话，而Natasha却在那里像没事一样的拉伸腿部肌腱，然后她会活动她的颈部肌肉，就像这次的搏击和之前的没有任何不同。

Maria知道亲密的举止也是Widow的军火库里的一件重要武器，但是直到现在她才意识到她有多没准备好被这么袭击呢。不能是Natasha，不能是这个她用了好几个月才建立起来一套她们之间独有的信任体系的女人--在一年的互相怀疑之后，关于Natasha的忠诚度，也关于Maria手里掌握的S.H.I.E.L.D.机密。她才终于允许自己认为她和Romanoff的关系有一丝丝可能是独特的，自己在Natasha那里是有特别待遇的。然而在这一刻，她看着Natasha，觉得自己彻底惨了，自己真的是疯了才会这样想。这种情况下，从来都不会有好结果的--反正就自己的经验来说是没有。她从来都没觉得自己有和Romanoff发展一段超越间谍和指挥官之间的关系的可能，但是这并不影响Maria在夜深人静的时候放纵一下自己的想象力，幻想自己能有一天对Romanoff表白的场景。不过看今天的样子，那个幻想被Romanoff自己彻底打碎了，不光是打碎而已，还被碾成粉末，就像是灰尘一样吹散了。

那个Natasha的歪头提醒着Maria，她的不予回答已经让她感觉有点奇怪了。但是Hill的嗓子依旧像被卡住了一样，她的身体还是处于麻木的状态，她现在完全没有办法集中注意力组成一个完整的句子。

不管说什么都觉的是错的。

但是，已经错了。

Natasha在听到那个Maria把自己从地板上拖起来的声音的时候转头看向她。

“想加赛吗？” 她感觉自己有点呆呆的看着那位深发女人僵硬的走到了搏击场的角落，在自己钻出去之前Maria就已经收拾好了她自己的鞋子和水瓶。“Maria？” 她迟疑的叫道，有一种自己搞砸了什么的感觉慢慢开始在自己的心里聚集着。

“今天的0800的会议别迟到了。” 她毫无情绪起伏的命令到，这话还只是因为Coulson已经对于Nat和Clint在工作时间的滑稽的态度还有恼人的时间概念已经骚扰她很久了才说的。

Hill解开自己的包子头，然后脱下来那件被汗水湿透的T恤，走向了训练室的出口，就留下Natasha一个人面无表情的瞪着更衣室的方向--Hill向来都会在训练和工作之间去更衣室休息换衣服的--然后又看向那扇她刚刚走出去的那扇门。

**啊哦，惨了！**

就像她现在的生活里大部分的事情一样，她总会不知道为什么自己挖个坑，然后坑了自己。

而且Maria向来都对她很好的啊。至少最近很好。她调整了自己的重心，用右手给自己拉左肩韧带，直到自己的肌肉酸痛为止。她继续完成着自己的拉伸运动，反正自己也不知道现在还能干什么。

 

～～ To Be Continued ～～


	2. Take Me Out

在早晨的会议里这对儿都几乎没任何视线接触，Hill很明显的是要避开Romanoff，而现在她必须对包括Natasha在内的复仇者们进行一次任务简报，那是关于一个武器走私的团伙的情况，打算派他们去把这个团伙打掉。Hill不知疲倦的向他们介绍这个团伙的所有信息和任何细节，这个简报进行了一个小时--和正常一样--她想保证他们队伍中的所有人都掌握有可能帮助他们完成任务的所有情报。

每次Maria的视线扫到她的方向的时候，Maria的视线就直接跳过去。这让她的担心的让自己觉得有点反胃的感觉更加严重了，如果那可能的话，就快要到了受不了的那个界限。她真的完全理解不了Maria在等什么啊，她完全可以把她骂一顿嘛--很明显自己在搏击场上做的事情是过界了的，但是她觉得那事好像是她和Hill之间的秘密一样。Coulson，May甚至Fury都不知道呢。她错过什么她们之间的故事背景了吗？Hill对此做了什么她还不知道的事情了吗？她们今天每次见面--早会，午餐轮休，还有母舰大厅--的时候，她都觉得有一个庞大的阴谋或是一个嘲讽在针对她进行，而她完全不知道是什么。这让她觉得自己是世界上最大的蠢蛋，而且如果这世界上有什么东西是Black Widow受不了的，那就是有人在暗算她的感觉。而且就这个充满讽刺意味的一天来看，Maria彻底将她玩弄于股掌之间了，而她可能连一成的脑力都没用上呢。

那位就快要爆炸了的红发女人现在正在休息室，粗鲁的拿了一碗切好的水果，往上浇酸奶给自己拌沙拉吃，这时Maria走了进来，她根本就没从自己的平板上抬头，直到她走到了那台咖啡机前面为止，而直到这时她才看到在休息室里零散的坐着的几个人。

就在她的眼睛看到了那个身着训练服的Natasha正叉起一块上面裹满了酸奶的西瓜来吃的时候，她面前这台咖啡机决定它不想继续给Hill煮咖啡了。而Maria立马就把视线移回面前的咖啡杯上，她把手里的平板夹在腋下，小心翼翼的把盖子盖好，然后就打算转身走出去了，就从Natasha身后走过，一个招呼都没打，这让那位红发女人更崩溃了，差点就真的自爆了。

“嘿…” 她决定自己嘀咕着开始好了，视线还是停留在眼前的那个银色的随手在玩的勺子上，而Maria停下了脚步，慢慢的回头看向了她。

“嘿，Romanoff？” 她好奇的问道，就像她完全不知道她们之间的那个巨大的穿着花裤衩的粉色大象一样的问题到底是什么一样。

“怎么，我不能和你打招呼了吗？你是打算咱们从此以后一个字都不说了吗？”

那个Romanoff嘴角的那个无礼的嘲笑让整个屋子里的人都觉得哪里出问题了，气氛顿时就严肃了。Maria是真的有一段时间没见过那位红发杀手的这个表情了，那是介于休闲和暴怒之间的一个表情，基本上这个表情在她反洗脑并且在S.H.I.E.L.D.安顿下来，开始交朋友之后就没有了，那是她曾经Red Room时期的一个坏习惯。

“我…我很忙的Nat，但是如果你真的需要谈话的话，我有一小会的空。” 她呆愣了一秒，开始思索是有什么事让这女人变得这么暴躁，“是关于今天早晨的事吗？” 她猜测道。

Natasha对于这个如此直接的问题稍微迟疑了一下。Maria是会避免任何关于她个人问题的讨论，她的名声是她从来都不会暴露自己的任何一点弱点，那位副局长可是被人认为是强硬的像是钉子一样。所以她到底是打算干什么啊？

“那事值得再被拿起来重提吗？” 她表情空白的问道，希望能通过表现出禁欲和冷漠的表情，能掩藏好自己心里的不确定的感觉。

Hill轻咬了一下自己的双颊。“那个，一个道歉就是一个不错的开始嘛。” 她嘀咕道，顺便慢慢的轻嘬了一口咖啡，就像咖啡的蒸汽和那个聚苯乙烯泡沫杯能掩饰她有多需要听到那句话一样。

Natasha确实是很后悔在搏击垫上扑倒她，然后用那种方式打败她的，但是那是需要道歉的吗？她的童年里学习文明礼貌真的不是那个教育体制的重点，直到现在她都有时候不知道该说什么才会被认为是懂礼貌的呢。

“我要为什么事道歉呢？” 她真的是问得很简单了，简单的她都嫌丢人了，而她暗自希望Maria能给一个同样简单的回答。

那位副局这下生气的双腿绷直，双手紧紧握拳，直接对她咆哮出来了。

“你是认真的吗？” 她恼怒的低吼道，“你没有这么低级的Nat，我想听到你说你很抱歉你今天早晨偷袭了我，好吗。”

“偷袭你？” Natasha不自觉的轻哼了一声，对于这个词汇选择挑起了眉毛，“你知道的，接吻是我众多技巧当中，最好用…”

“那tm的感觉起来像是偷袭好吗！”

“我们当时可是在搏击训练呢Maria，我不知道你tm的到底期待我做什…”

“我擦，你给我闭嘴！你知道的。咱们都知道你当时的行为是过界了的，你tm的就最好有勇气当着我的面给我tm的承认！” 她边说着话还愤怒的紧咬着牙关。

Natasha不自觉的低头想躲过什么，她也咬着牙关，她有点想就在这个tm的到处都是人的大厅和Maria开启战斗模式。她长叹一口气，她得承认Maria至少说对了一件事呢。

“我不应该那么对付你的，那招是很低级。” 她承认道，努力的并且希望听起来像她希望的那么真心。Hill这下愣住了，她是相当确定Natasha是不会承认那件事的，更不会对此道歉，这一下被那个女人温柔的语气弄的她大脑一下子短路了。“我…” 她呼出一口气，转眼看向Maria，“我道歉，对不起。你知道我在这种事情上很糟糕的，什么界限啊，隐私啊什么的。” 她的手随着说的内容而挥舞着，做着不同的手势，然后决定做一件和抓住一颗正在飞行之中的子弹一样冒险的事，她决定要来次完全的供认，“我就是没办法让你赢。”

Maria的牙顿时就被咬的咯吱作响。“赢？就是这样而已吗？我，勒，个，去，Romanoff，我以为你已经过了那个你必须是 ‘最完美的那一个’ 的心理阶段了的。” 她摇着头说道，脸上就是那个被恶心到了的那个不可置信的表情。

这下轮到Natasha气的七窍生烟了，“你真的觉得我有那么没品吗？那可没那么简单，这事对我的意义要大得多！！” 她气的把自己的碗往边上一推，愤怒的一拍桌子。

“比如？” Maria追问道，努力让自己的声音听起来是有耐心的样子，但是这个对质真的让她在崩溃的边缘了。她有点迟疑的观察着那位红毛杀手。至少她看起来也很不自在，就像Maria自己一样--但是到底是为什么啊？

“出去谈吧，我觉得咱们毁了大家吃下午茶的心情。” Natasha决定道，突然走向了那个小阳台的玻璃门。她根本没抬眼看Maria是不是跟了上来，直到她走到了墙边，在落地窗的视线之外才偷偷瞄了一眼。

“到底是什么事有tm的这么重要？” 即使外面有发动机的呼啸，她还是能听到Maria的怒吼。

“那些搏击对我有很重要的意义，我就是不能输给你。” 她解释道，双肘撑在了阳台的扶手上。Hill叹了口气，几乎就开始在这个小小的阳台上打转了，然后郁闷的喝了一口咖啡。

她摇了摇头，“我还是不懂。”

Natasha仔细的观察着她。她可以解释给Maria的，对吧？她面前的这个女人比起她所有见过的管理者和指挥官都更值得自己的尊敬和信任呢，而且Maria不止是那样而已，她还是她的…什么？…朋友吗？在她们之间的关系变好之后，Natasha已经很多次的在某些小任务之后去Hill家处理伤口了--是作为一个她坚决不肯去医院，而Maria拒绝接受她在自己的眼皮底下流着血到处晃悠，的折中的办法。而且她自从加入S.H.I.E.L.D.以来，最温暖的记忆就是Maria在自己家转来转去，一边为她的--也许还不是她的--那只猫而着急，一边讨论着她们接下来的工作计划，同时还一起喝咖啡杯里的红酒。对她来说，Maria是少数的几个值得自己完全以诚相待的人。

“你觉得咱们俩是平等的吗？” 她嘀咕道。

这个问题让Maria直接定在原地转身看她。

“从哪个方面来说？在外勤当然咱们的等级会有影响，但是在其他事情上来说…有时候我觉得你比我好多了。也许值得…” 她的眼睛突然又落到了自己的鞋尖上，然后她又一次的开始在阳台来回转悠。她耸耸肩，“你是怎么想的？” 她追加到，她端起杯子把剩下的咖啡干掉。

Natasha深呼吸了一次。

Maria值得她的坦诚。

“我觉得我比我所承认的更需要那些搏击训练。” 她承认道，眼睛一直都盯着Maria的那个来回踱步的身影，“不是作为一种可以掌控你的方法，更是作为掌控我自己的办法。每天早晨在搏击垫上打赢你会让我这一天听从你的指挥变得容易一点。”

“为什么啊？” Maria呆愣的问道，把这条信息加到自己脑子里的那个叫做 “Natasha” 的文件夹里。她简直有点想给指挥中心打电话让他们把那发动机关掉好让自己能够听清Natasha低声说的每一个字了。

“我没法和你比的。” 她说这话就像是在告白一样。

“我从来没觉得咱们需要互相比呢。” Maria想安慰她，站的稍微靠近了一点，不想错过她的一个呼吸。Natasha在看到那位副局脸上的那个担心（竟然是担心，而不是什么别的情绪）的表情的时候，真的是很想笑，但是好不容易才硬生生的憋住了。

“但是 **我** 需要。” 她努力用着自己酸胀的眼睛盯着Hill的，就像是在挑衅她一样，“那是我对你唯一的优势。那让我觉得我更像是和你对等的人，而不只是一个你手下的资产而已。”

“ **Natasha** ，” Maria轻声唤到，轻咬双颊。她闭上眼睛，默数到三，告诉她：“你对我的影响力早就超过了那些汗津津臭烘烘的晨间健身所能提供的了。”

“那是为什么？” 她翻了个白眼，暗暗的做好了自己要听很久的超级俗气的动员演讲的准备。

但是Maria却是试探性的走上前，明显下定了决心，给了Romanoff足够的时间让她记住自己的每一个举动，然后低头吻上了那双唇。她吻得很轻很柔也很缓和，她尝起来有那种很浓烈的咖啡的味道。这也许是她的幻觉，但是她觉得Natasha在她的怀里软成一团了，她们的双唇略微的稍微分开了一点，像是不确定接下来会做什么一样。在Natasha靠向了她，主动吻了上来的时候，Maria觉得自己的呼吸都要停止了。

Hill很快的撤了出来，那双湛蓝的眼睛在Natasha眼中寻找着任何一点不悦的神色。

“在搏击垫上的时候，你回应我了，你回吻了。” Romanoff突然意识到一件事。

“是啊，那让我觉得自己好蠢。” 她轻笑着说，由于她们之间的尴尬，很用力的的咽了一口唾沫。

Natasha在自己脑子还是一团浆糊的时候，闭上了眼睛。 **真是蠢毙了** ，她一直在骂着自己。

“你回吻我了…我天！” 她低声嘀咕着，她双手紧紧的握着面前的阳台扶手。Maria稍微低头撞了一下Natasha的脑袋。

“是的。” 她重复道，耐心的观察着她，准确来讲是在紧张的观察着她。

“我一直都没注意到…” 她嘀咕道，有点受惊的抬头望着，就 **在自己眼前的** ，Hill。

“我就是不想让你发现的。” Maria过度随意的耸了耸肩，声音降低到了Natasha的音量，稍微向后退了一步，那阵熟悉的发动机的声音又一次的钻进了她的耳朵里，提醒了她现在自己所处的位置，她们所在的地方。

迟早会有人来找她的，或者她们当中有一个会被叫去处理晚间高峰期的各种毛病。所以，在那发生之前，她必须得知道一件事。

“所以，咱们没事了吗？”

Natasha惊讶的眨了眨眼，“当然了…如果你希望咱们没事的话。” 她赶紧后补了一句，她不想就这么向自己在Hill的那么温柔的视线所造成的脸红认输。她真的值得有人这么温柔的看着她吗？

Maria微笑着，瞥了她一眼，朝面前飘过去的那团白云点了点头。“I do.”【都知道结婚的时候要说 “yes, I do” 对吧。】

“哇哦，我可没准备好那么重大的承诺呢。” Natasha就控制不住的开了个玩笑，因为一个很沉重的问题终于解决了而深深的叹了一口气。

“你tm的闭嘴，Romanoff。” Hill呻吟着吼道，用那个 “你简直不可理喻” 的表情看着她。“你知道我什么意思的。” 她边随着说话而做出相应的手势，边转身走向了那个小阳台的玻璃门，脸上渐渐的因为那个表白而慢慢的变红了，手上则是顺便就玩起了拿着的咖啡杯。

“那个，Maria。”

“嗯？” 她一回头，正好Romanoff向前走到了一步，她的嘴唇刚好亲上Maria的嘴角。

“下次再有这种事情，就直接说就好了。” 她微笑着说，顺便还抛了一个媚眼，想活跃一下她们之间的气氛。

“共进晚餐听起来怎么样？” 她大胆的问道，Natasha也被吓得迟疑了一下，一步差点没迈出去。

“听上去不错。等咱们空中母舰着陆之后吗？” 她猜测道。

“如果你很爱在休息室那个电压不稳，灯忽明忽暗的那个咖啡厅里分享一盒果冻也行啊。” 她干巴巴的回应道，让Natasha不爽的抿嘴看着她，“还有，咱们今天早晨的训练，算我赢了。”

“才不呢。” Natasha一脸 “被打败了” 的表情笑道，“但是别担心啊，咱们有的是时间重赛呢。” 她微微一歪脖颈，勾唇笑了一个特别得意的坏笑，“咱们一起看看你以后能不能压倒我吧。” Maria听了，摇头低笑，不过脸上满面春风。

“我，勒，个，去！” 她大笑道，她感受到了那个被Natasha挑衅/调戏了的感觉，然后她跟着Romanoff一起走回了空中母舰的内部，心中知道，她们之间，要开始变得不一样了。

 

~~ The End ~~


End file.
